With the growing popularity of multimedia systems, such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) broadcast media systems, the user/customer is becoming more familiar with such systems and thus more discriminating when evaluating and choosing a system for use in, for example, their home. Enhancing the customer's experience when evaluating, for example, an IPTV system increases the information available to the customer and thus serves to enable the customer to make better buying decisions and improves the overall satisfaction with the system the customer eventually chooses to purchase.